


Saccharine

by RageKiss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Michael and Gavin are being cute with one another. There's no plot in this drabble beyond that.





	Saccharine

“Hun’, can you grab that controller for me?”

Gavin glanced down at Michael with an eyebrow quirked. Michael had become increasingly ardent in his attempts to convey his attraction to the other man. Gavin found it particularly adorable, but the petnames were a recent development. He thought, _“Hun’.” That’s a new one. Usually I’m just “idiot” or “moron” or “assface.” Well, two can play at this game._  
  
Picking up the controller from the top of a stack of XBox games, Gavin placed it carefully by Michael’s hand. “There you go, love.”  
  
The corner of Michael’s lips twitched up in a little smile that he instantly tried to hide. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

Gavin held back a laugh, making his voice sound more sultry as he returned to his chair. “Oh, it was no trouble, darling.”  
  
“Sugar.”  
  
“Ducks.”  
  
“Babydoll.”  
  
“Angelface.”  
  
“For God’s sake, fuck already before I get diabetes from you two,” Geoff groaned, running a hand over his face  as both young men shared a laugh at his irritation.


End file.
